List of scrapped SF08 projects
The list of scrapped SF08 projects from various SF08 companies. Max Gets Grounded There is a series of MaxAlert similar to PGG Rebooted, but this was scrapped and replaced with Cooking with Bonzi. Peedy the Movie 2 SF08's version was scrapped but the trailer for it was released, but a user made parts of it. It also debuted Evil Peedy, who is not seen in the original film. Talking Peedy Talking Peedy was a talking game like with the Talking Tom games, where Tom is replaced by Peedy and more foods, stuff, rooms and other stuff are added. It was scrapped due to Outfit7 threatened to sue SF08 Mobile. SF08 PC SF08 PC is another company to make SF08 games on PC, but SF08 Games released PC versions of games. Bonzi the Lost Formulas A game similar to M&M's the Lost Formulas. It was scrapped due to being similar to the original game. SF08 Games Demo Disc on VHS The very rare Portuguese DVD shows early pre-release versions of 4 games, one of those is P-Head the Logo. There is going to be a VHS version, but it was scrapped, but completed. It was sold in the SF08 Store. SF08's Town 2 Not to be confused with SF08's Town 2 on Roblox, this game was scrapped but it was supposed to contain new buildings. Peedy the Game 2 A sequel to Peedy the Game. There is another version based on Peedy the Movie. P-Head the Logo in GBC/N64 2 scrapped ports of P-Head the Logo exists, one for Game Boy Color and the other for Nintendo 64. Pizza Zone and Hidden Crystal Zone 2 scrapped zones on P-Head the Logo exists on the SF08 Games Demo Disc. Pizza Zone was scrapped for unknown reasons, and Hidden Crystal Zone is scrapped because it's similar to Hidden Palace Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which is also scrapped. SF08 TV in Pakistan SF08 TV was planning to operate in Pakistan, but it was scrapped because SF08 refused to have an operation there. However, PGG Rebooted was dubbed in Urdu and released on DVD. Early concepts for PGG Rebooted Early concepts for the show PGG Rebooted. * Peedy was dumb, he was purple, had a smaller eye and different color and design in his feet. He was named 'Crackin'. * Bonzi was a banana addicting gorilla and he is also blue. He was named 'Blue Gorilla' * Hearty is a male in the early version. He was named 'Heart' * MaxAlert is angry and yellow. He was named 'Angryellow'. * A prototype logo for it was made. * Merlin was a gnome in early versions. He was named 'Gnome'. * Genie is red in early versions. He was named 'Bad Genie'. * Robby was supposed to be like one of the badniks in a 16-Bit Sonic game. * PM Green is a scrapped character who was named 'PacketMan Green'. Scrapped PGG Rebooted episodes These episodes are scrapped for various reasons. * Peedy Meets Max. It was scrapped for unknown reasons. * Peedy Makes a Fake VHS Opening. It was scrapped due to the fact these types of videos are rare nowadays. * Peedy vs. Bonzi. It was scrapped for being similar to Peedy and Max vs. Bonzi and Peedy vs. Santa. * Peedy and the Easter Bunny. It was scrapped because it was planning to use Bugs Bunny's voice. * Peedy Blocks SF08. It was scrapped because SF08 TV disliked the idea. It was also known as Peedy Blocks Me. * Peedy vs. C Rocas 2. It was scrapped because C Rocas 2 don't want the episode to air. * Peedy Slaps Hearty. It was scrapped due to a scene where Hearty's 'ass' was shown, and due to that it was supposed to be banned in many countries. Despite this, an episode called Peedy and Max Rapes Hearty was made, but also banned in some countries. P-Head the Logo in Europe and Japan Magazine articles in Europe and Japan said that P-Head the Logo is coming out in those countries, but it was exclusively sold in USA, Canada and Mexico. Gallery TBA Category:Lists relating to SF08